microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
4x002 - Fireworks
Plot Trivia *Jon legally purchased the fireworks from an American Indian reservation in Nevada. *They microwaved three types of fireworks: snakes, bees, and a pyramid. It is the pyramid that badly injured Helga to the point if retirement. *The USA/Olympics jacket Jory wears in this episode belongs to Jon's dad. Riley wears it during season 6 for episodes #161 and 162. *The "I Want You to Get Into My Microwave" logo is available on shirts to buy. *The "all hands to the deck" quote has been in every theme song since season 6; it is now a classic quote. It originated not in this episode but in the Panini Press parody Jory did with Zac and Ryan. *The smoke/destruction from the fireworks was so great that Jory was able to write his name and "bad" (for "bad idea") on Helga's door. *This was the first episode to use a funeral montage. *This was Helga's 15th (and final) experiment, and it solidified her track record as being the worst of any microwave, statistically speaking. 13 of her 15 ideas were bad ones. *This was the 3rd episode which has gotten 1,000,000 views Quotes *Jory: (singing to tune of "Yankee Doodle Dandy") I am Yankee Doodle Jory, and I'm your Yankee Doodle host! For Is It a Good Idea to Microwave This? Today, we're gonna celebrate our great country's birthday by microwaving items that are actually made in China. Hmm. Interesting how that works out, isn't it? So, gentlemen, today, we celebrate our Independence Day! *Jory: It's to protect our nuts. Jon: And our independence from the British! *Jory: Her name is Helga, and she is the most beautiful microwave I have ever laid these eyes with these goggles on. *Jory: I wonder how long I should put this in there for? July 4th... What is that? Jon: 7:04! Jory: 7:04! That makes me happy inside! *Jon: It sounds like someone just died in there! *Helga: off and on while playing USA national anthem *Jory: I'm turning on all fans to "high", all fans to "high"! To your stations! Jon: Maximum oscillation! Jory: All hands to the deck! Am I right, am I right? *Jon: Sh*t! F*ck! Look what you did! *Jory: Yeah... *Jon: Once again, you have devastated Helga in ways that I did not think were humanly possible! *Jory: I think I devastated Helga from sea to shining sea, let me just put it that way. *Jon: What the? That's a... *Jory: Usually, it paints our microwave, uh... black. This painted it white. Ooh, ah! *Jon: Look at this though this is extraordinary. *Jory: We didn't even have time to go "ooh" and "ah" when that happened. *Jon: That thing just... And you were afraid they weren't gonna go off at all. *Jory: Check this out. *Jon: Oh, wow, that's why we couldn't see anything. *Jory: Pretty much, this is a... bad idea. Bad idea. That's, uh, pretty much it for this 4th of July episode of Is It a Good Idea to Microwave This? *Jon: And please don't do this at home! *Jory: Yeah, really don't do this at home. I'm your host, Jory Caron. And, uh, I wanna go back to the fireworks, outside, where they should be! Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDHbqdwI520